Reality
by D.Hart
Summary: Kate Hart is a small town country 20 year old who is starting her second year at Lynchburg College, a private institution in Lynchburg, VA. She was settling down in her college apartment when she notices a certain someone walking down the street beside her apartment building. He was familiar to her but she has never seen him in person. Gasping she realized who it was. Tom Felton.


**I do NOT own or take ownership for anything in this story that is rightfully J.K Rowling's!**

 **I hope you enjoy this twist on the story! –D. Hart**

I pulled my long dark hair back into a slick ponytail and then continued unpacking the kitchen in my new apartment. The apartment that I rented wasn't the largest but it was cheap and had enough room for two women to share and be happy. My roommate, Bailey, wasn't returning to school for another week. She lives so far away that she couldn't leave just yet. I live maybe and hour outside of Lynchburg, so I was able to come back early.

I place blue mugs that my sister made for me in the cabinet next to the sugar and other coffee. Got to have the coffee, without it I swear my life would be a drag because I'd be tired all the time. I stand back away from the counter to admire my work. The counter had yellow painted walls and white cabinets. They were scratched up from past college students, but for maybe an hour of work, they looked pretty damn good. I had all the appliances set up and the dishes put away. The only thing I'll have to do later is visit the grocery store and stock up.

Stepping back one more step, my heel runs into an empty box that I forgot about. I turn and pick it up and place is on the kitchen counter. I need to get the other boxes out of my car and continue to unpack. The entire trunk of my car was still jam packed with boxes. So I head for the door.

The fall air was crisp as I walked down the front porch steps. I pull my grey sweater closer around my body. When I opened the back of my car, I revealed a large number of boxes. I sigh. Standing back to look at the damage, I take a deep breath only wishing that I accepted the offered help from Dad. He could have lifted the heavy stuff. Shrugging off the regret and smiling I turn my iPhone music on shuffle and put the phone in my back pocket.

"Well here we go," I say to myself as I grab the closest box and head back the way I came. I stop. My eyes widen and my cheeks grow hot. Walking towards me from the other side of the street was a man. A man that I have known my entire life. Well not personally but from the movies and from the magic. Tom Felton. Draco Malfoy. One person who I came to known only because I loved Harry Potter! He was walking, no stalking over towards me, his gaze fixated on me. I freeze.

"Ugh-" I begin but stop short when I see him pulling out a wand from his cloak pocket. My jaw drops. I take a step back. He raises his wand.

"Evanesco!" Tom/Draco yells and I feel a blast of wind rush past me like lightning. I quickly drop to the ground letting the box fall to the ground beside me, the spell grazed me and it felt like a paper cut on my cheek. It left my face and body tingling and warm. My eyes are squeezed shut.

"Move muggle!" suddenly I am jerked up. My eyes shoot open and I am face to face with Tom...or Draco... He is still holding his wand up, another spell on the tip of his tongue. He shoves me aside and I fall against the trunk of my car.

"Evanesco!" He yells even louder with his wand pointed to my apartment front door. That's when I see it. In the shadow that was being casted by the apartment building there was something darker that didn't look like it belong. The wind had picked up and the sun looked to be fading even though it wasn't even 2 o'clock in the afternoon! It almost seemed as if the shadow was trying to give it a larger area of darkness to get away.

"Lumos Maxima!" Draco yells again and the most blinding white light erupted from the end of his wand. Suddenly like the shadow turned into a mirror, the light reflected and smacked me in the center of my chest. My breath is stolen from me as the spell turns into a blast of mere power instead of just light. I can feel myself being lifted off the ground with barely my toes touching the ground. I am paralyzed for what felt like hours, my body heating up so much that I was dripping with sweat.

"Shit!" I heard Tom... or Draco... curse. Suddenly the light disappears and I am dropped to the ground swallowing gulps of air replenishing my body with much needed oxygen. I felt even hotter to the touch, like I was running a fever, but I didn't feel sick, I felt weirdly stronger. More energized.

"Evanesco!" he yelled once more and there was shrilling scream, I covered my ears. When the scream stopped I looked over where the shadow form used to be and in its place was a burn black form on the side of the apartment. Still laying on the ground, I could barely feel anything but the heat on my skin. I was jerked up again and pain shot through my arm. It was a dull pain, but it made me angry. I jerked my arm free when I was on my feet.

"Ow. Stop," I hiss looking him in the face. He merely stared back, his eyes squinting as if he was trying to understand what I was and why I was standing before him.

"What the heck just happened here?" I demand shoving my hand in the direction of the burnt form on the wall. He didn't answer me, he just stood there. Suddenly I started to actually take him in. All of him. His presence was overwhelming. Over powering. My heart rate accelerated. Not only that but he was drop dead gorgeous just like in the movies. His white blonde hair perfect for his skin tone. Oh and those eyes. I could probably stare into those eyes forever-

"Obliviate," He says calmly, his wrist twisting slightly to the right and his wand pointed at me. The green like was light but he was so close that I had to close my eyes. I remember this spell. Hermione used a spell like that to modify her parent's memories.

The light slowly faded and when it was gone I opened my eyes and Tom/Draco was gone. He used that spell to make me forget. The only problem is that I still remember. I glance over at the wall where that shadow creature used to be, but his mark is missing from the wall. I turn back.

I remember everything.


End file.
